Lucy Heartfilia tasting lemons
by Fairystails
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has met many people during her adventures, many she has found attractive... *WARNING SMUT FANFICTIONS*


This is the first ever smut I've written! I hope you enjoy this &amp; I'm probably going to make this a collection of oneshots!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was relaxing in the public baths in Magnolia, humming to herself quietly.

"I could just stay in here forever..." The blonde mumbled too herself softly.

"But then you'd never get to finish your novel!" A slightly familiar voice uttered.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw a certain guild master grinning with a towel wrapped around his bottom half.

"How did you know about my novel? And why are you here? Do you know this is the girls section?" The celestial wizard quickly said.

The blonde man smirked.

"Yukino told me and I happened to want a bath and no I didn't know that, but now I am too intrigued to leave!"

"Sting..." Lucy rolled her eyes as the White dragon slayer approached the bath.

"Don't look!" He teased as he dropped his towel. The fairy tail mage looked away just in time. Sting got into the bath and splashed Lucy causing her to puff her cheeks.

"I was relaxed until you got here!" Lucy a complained, covering her chest with her arms.

"I have a solution to that!" Sting beamed. "Turn around!"

"Why?" The celestial wizard asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Just do it!" The guild master of sabertooth told her.

Reluctantly Lucy turned around. Sting grabbed her by the waste and pulled her towards him as he leaned against the side of the bath. She was about to jump away when he began to massage her shoulders. Sting sat down in the water and Lucy did the same, soon she was sat on his lap, only their necks and above out of the water.

Lucy let out an 'Ahh' sound and Sting grinned triumphantly. His hands moved to her back and he was massaging her soft bare skin. Lucy had noticeably relaxed again. Sting then moved his hands down the sides of her body, beginning at the side of her chest, she didn't tense and simply let it be. As Sting continued to massage her, Lucy let out small sighs and to his dismay he started to feel himself getting hard. Lucy didn't seem to notice, so he continued. Lucy let out more sighs and he felt her warm skin against his member. Suddenly, Lucy took his hands from where he was massaging her and placed them on her breasts, she still had her back to him so he couldn't see her face. He carefully began to massage her breasts and then decided to focus on her nipples, tweaking them and flicking them. Sting roughly played with her nipples for a while until Lucy let out a moan now and turned around. She had a lustful look in her eyes, which Sting was sure he mirrored.

"You've massaged me for long enough." Lucy began. "I think it's time I returned the favour."

"As you wish, my sweet." Sting joked.

"Do you have any special requests or can I massage you anywhere?" Lucy whispered, putting emphasis on anywhere.

Sting shook his head and her hands immediately moved to his manhood. Lucy began by stroking it softly, causing Stings eyes to widen. He didn't expect this from fairytails' princess. After a few minutes of soft stroking, Lucy started to pump it hard and fast, the sudden change in speed caused Stings breathing to increase rapidly. When he felt like he'd reached his climax she removed her hands, to his annoyance. Her hands moved to his abs and traced small patterns on them. The two wizards looked into each other's eyes and both knew what they wanted. Lucy grabbed hold of Stings manhood and guided it to her entrance. Once it was in, he stood up in the water and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Ready?" Sting breathed.

Lucy nodded and Sting slowly began moving up into her.

"Come on Sting I'm not a virgin go as fast as you can." Lucy said urgently. Not wanting to wait any longer, Sting grinned and began to thrust up into her hard earning mewls of pleasure from her. Lucy was bucking her hips in rhythm with Sting and they were both panting fast.

"Oh god Lucy!"

"H-Harder..." Lucy begged.

Sting flipped them around so Lucy was facing the side of the bath. She pushed her hands against the wall as Sting began to thrust into her harder than before, grunting as he did.

"Yes- Yes- Ahh-" Lucy screamed in pleasure as Sting slammed into her, like a wild animal.

"Lucy-" Sting grunted, pushing in and out of her with all his energy.

"I'm close-" Lucy moaned.

Sting could feel himself getting close too and thrusted into her rabidly, only thinking about the pleasure that her tight walls have him.

"Sting- Ahh - Sting I'm coming!" Lucy shouted as her walls tightened around Stings member, he continued to push in as she screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit and shortly afterwards he joined her, breathing heavily as his seed filled her.

"Again?" Lucy panted.

"How much energy do you have?!" Sting lifted her to the side of the bath so they were out of the water and then he lifted one of her legs up.

He didn't start off slowly but began pumping into her faster than before, their bare skin slamming against each other.

"Sting - Oh Yeah - Fuck me harder-" Lucy squealed.

"Such foal language for such a beauty..." Sting panted and pulled himself out and in, making sure to hit the spot that was earning him the most moans of pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes. Right there!" Lucy yelled and bucked her hips to meet his, wanting to feel as much of him inside her as she could.

The two fucked each other frantically, going faster and harder than they had before.

"You're so good sting - Ah - I love your cock-" Lucy mewled, Sting grinned to hear her saying these things, it was him who had brought out this side of her. Sting felt himself reaching his climax and he felt Lucy's walls tighten against him and they both reached their peak together, moans of pleasuring escaping them both as they slowed down.

"That was-"

"Amazing."

They both lay there in silence for a few seconds, their juices on the floor of the bath tiles and they heard a grunt. They both looked at each other and saw two feet showing from a shower cubicle. Lucy slowly made her way to the shower and behind it she saw Jason from sorcerer weekly pumping his member. Her eyes widened in shock and Sting, who was behind her looked pale.

Jason noticed them and smirked.

"The guild master of sabertooth and princess of fairy tail, this is scoop is going to be so cooooooooool!"


End file.
